Seed of Chucky
Seed of Chucky is the fifth film in the Chucky series with Don Mancini, who created the series and has written all of the films, in his directorial debut. The story follows a young doll named Glen, the son of Chucky and Tiffany, resurrecting his parents, causing chaos in the town of Hollywood. With the biggest amount of dark comedy in the series so far, Seed of Chucky stands out among the rest of the films. Plot Six years after the previous film, Glen, the benevolent son of Chucky and Tiffany, has a nightmare in which he murders a little girl's parents. In reality, he is living a life of embarrassment and abuse as a ventriloquist's dummy. After being forced to perform, and then locked inside a cage, Glen sees Chucky and Tiffany on television and realizes that he is their son. Desperate to know his parents, Glen manages to escape his abusive owner and tracks Chucky and Tiffany to Hollywood. He finds himself in the prop room of Jennifer Tilly's horror film, which includes the Chucky and Tiffany dolls. Glen uses the Heart of Damballa, a voodoo amulet to bring them back to life. Chucky faints, but Tiffany is overjoyed and hugs her child. When a puppeteer starts taking Tiffany apart, she and Chucky decapitate him with a piano wire. Jennifer finds the beheaded body and calls the police. Chucky, Tiffany, and Glen ride home with her in a limousine. Having witnessed his parents kill the puppeteer, Glen asks them why they murder others, as he feels violence is bad. Chucky replies that it helps them to relax. On the other hand, Tiffany, feeling parental responsibility, agrees with Glen and forces Chucky to agree to stop killing people for the sake of their son. Chucky promises to do so, but crosses his fingers behind his back in hopes of getting Tiffany to shut up. Jennifer tries to get a role as the Virgin Mary in Redman's directorial debut, and after he tells her she is not right for the part, she invites him to her house. Chucky and Tiffany make plans to transfer their souls into Redman and Jennifer. As Jennifer and Redman start to make love, Tiffany knocks them out and uses a turkey baster to inseminate Jennifer with Chucky's semen. Chucky takes Glen on a car ride. After driving Britney Spears' car off the road, killing her, they proceed to photographer Pete Peters' darkroom. Peters had taken pictures of Tilly kissing Redman and of Chucky masturbating. When Glen tries to warn Peters that Chucky is about to attack, Peters bump into a shelf, causing a jar of sulphuric acid to fall into his head, accidentally killing him. Chucky, overjoyed with pride, believes Glen did this on purpose and takes a picture to celebrate, much to the dismay of both Glen and Tiffany. Jennifer awakens the following morning, realizes that she is pregnant, and claims Redman is responsible. When he denies this, Tiffany kills him in anger. The next day, Jennifer wakes up only to find herself with a full pregnant belly, a consequence of the voodoo magic. Chucky attacks and captures Jennifer during a phone call. Her chauffeur, Stan, serving as Chucky's replacement body due to Redman's death, is also captured. Jennifer's assistant Joan tries to help her, but she is killed by Glen's murderous twin sister, Glenda, whose soul shares Glen's body and only comes out at a maximum amount of stress. Tiffany discovers this and smacks Glenda to bring back Glen, who is horrified at what has happened. After Jennifer gives birth to twins, a boy and a girl, Chucky has an epiphany: after years as an infamous killer doll, he finally accepts his circumstances. Disgusted, Tiffany rejects Chucky and decides to take Glen with her. Enraged, Chucky throws a knife at Jennifer to stop Tiffany transferring her soul into her body and leaving him, but Stan jumps in the way to save her and tells Jennifer he loves her before dying. The police arrive, forcing the dolls to flee. Jennifer is rushed to the hospital, but claims she wants to see her babies. Tiffany drugs Jennifer and begins to possess her, but Chucky breaks in and kills Tiffany with an axe. Before Tiffany dies, she tells Glen not to make the same mistakes she and Chucky have. Devastated, Glen snaps and challenges Chucky to a fight. Jennifer passes Chucky's axe to Glen, and Glen impales Chucky. Chucky assumes it's Glenda again, but Glen reveals it is actually him, finally able to kill in revenge for his mother's death. He dismembers Chucky and suffers an emotional breakdown after killing him. Five years later, at a birthday party for Jennifer's children, a nanny quits her job because Jennifer's daughter Glenda scares her. Jennifer lets the nanny quit, only to beat her to death with the Tiffany doll. Jennifer's eyes glow green, revealing that Tiffany was successful in transferring her soul into Jennifer's body. Glen has one more birthday present to open. When he does so, Chucky's severed arm springs up to grab him, and his infamous laugh is heard as the screen fades to black. Cast * Brad Dourif as Chucky * Jennifer Tilly as Herself / Tiffany Valentine * Billy Boyd as Glen Ray / Glenda Ray * Beans El-Balawi as Human Glen * Kristina Hewitt as Human Glenda * Redman as Himself * Hannah Spearritt as Joan * John Waters as Pete Peters * Jason Flemyng as Himself / Santa * Steve Lawton as Stan * Tony Gardner as Himself * Rebecca Santos as Fulvia * Keith-Lee Castle as Psychs * Simon James Morgan as Richard * Stephanie Chambers as Claudia's Mother * Betty Simons-Denville as Claudia * Nadia Dina Ariqat as Britney Spears